Down and Dirty
by smutgasm
Summary: Emmett has left for another woman. Who does Rosalie find to help her take out her anger? PWP.


**Down and Dirty**

Request from ViperDiva, I hope you like it!

Rosalie cursed loudly as she stopped in a clearing; she had been running for miles. She finally came to a stop to scream loudly into the hopefully empty woods. Emmett had left her, l_eft her_, for that not-in-a-good-way-whore Tanya. Suddenly she picked up on wolf sent, narrowing her eyes as one of them approached quickly. The large grew wolf hovered on the edge of the clearing and she snarled at it before it phased. It was the big angry one-Paul-and Rose couldn't help but notice his nakedness. He was huge in body and dick, even bigger than Emmett was.

"What do you want dog," she hissed her eyes continuing to stray to his thick long cock.

"Wondering what you're doing on our land and why I shouldn't rip you to pieces right now," he growled his muscles rippling under his skin.

Licking her lips and coming to a quick decision she stood up to her full height, "Oh I'm sure we can work something out," she smiled seductively. She watched as his eyes roamed across her perfect curves, cherry-red lips, and long blonde waves. He came into the clearing his mouth lifting up in a smirk.

"You want to get dirty, vampire?" he asked grabbing her hips in his large hands and grinding her against his naked cock.

"Are you ready for this, dog?" she replied before pulling his mouth into a rough kiss, their tongues twisting together as he grabbed the flimsy red top she was wearing and ripped it off of her revealing her round perfect breasts and ice hard pink nipples. He pressed her against his chest and ground into her against him again before breaking apart from her lips and sucking on her neck before moving to take a nipple into his mouth. Rosalie moaned loudly at the feeling of his burning body against her cold one, his mouth was even hotter. She reached down and began to stroke his hardening cock.

"Fuck you're so big!" she said stroking it roughly as he suckled on her nipples.

"Mmm you're going to be begging for it soon," he said hastily pulling off her tight jeans and throwing them to the forest floor reaching down and slipping two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned loudly as he began to pump his thick digits into her as she jacked him off, they kissed sloppily before Rose pulled away and dropped to her knees. She began stroking his cock and then began to take it into her mouth.

"That feels so damn good," he groaned, because she was a vampire she had no gag reflex so she took his huge dick all the way to the base. "No one has ever taken it all before!" he groaned grabbing her head and guiding her down on him again and again. He watched her red lips run up and down the length of his cock, when he was down her throat he held her head against him for a long while. When she pulled off of him her saliva trailed from the head of his cock to her lips. He picked her up and kissed her deeply before slamming her against the trunk of the nearest tree. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, loving the heat of his body against hers before he slowly pushed his cock into her velvet pussy.

"Oh my god! You're so hot!" she moaned loving the fire that his cock ignited in her pussy. He began to slam into her with all his strength, bark was raining down from the tree but they could care less as she rolled hips to meet his thrusts. He was holding her under her thighs as she gripped his shoulders as he pounded her against the tree; he sunk into her again and again.

"Fuck you are so tight!" he moaned loving the way she squeezed his cock.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked grinding on his cock. He growled before pulling out of her and putting her feet on the ground and turning her around, bending her over at the waist so her hands were braced on the tree. Gripping her rounded hips tightly he slipped back into her wet pussy and began to fuck her hard and fast, his hips a blur. Her ass jiggled with the force of his thrusts and her boobs were bouncing everywhere.

"Oh god! Yes, yes, yes! That's right, just like that!" she screamed as he fucked her so good. She was pressing her ass back against him when Paul reached up and gripped her hair close to her scalp and pulled it back, making her back arch and causing him to start hitting her g-spot on every stroke.

"Holy shit! Yeah fuck me!" she moaned her hands making a print on the tree. Paul reached around with his other hand and pinched her clit; she came with a loud scream her pussy tightening around him and her body trembling. Paul let go of her hair and grabbed her arms pulling them behind her and holding her wrists together with one of his hands and began to slam into her again, fast and hard until she was literally crying out with pleasure.

"You're so deep in me!" she moaned letting her head fall forward as she pounded into her pussy at breakneck speed, hitting her g-spot on every pass and his thick cock rubbing her sensitive walls. It wasn't long at all until she was cumming yet again her body trembling and her eyes rolling back in her head.

She was panting loudly when she stood up seeing his still erect cock she grinned and pushed him down onto the ground, crawling on top of him she straddled his thighs and sunk back down onto his cock. He placed his hands on her ass, gripping the soft skin there and kneading it with his hands as she began to bounce and grind on his cock.

"You are a dirty little slut," he groaned as she rode him roughly, her tits bouncing in circles as she circled her hips around him.

"Fuck yeah, I'm a naughty girl," she moaned throwing her head back in ecstasy as she grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze and pinch her own nipples. Paul began to thrust up into her making her scream and grind on him even harder.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum again!" she screamed right as he pressed on her clit with his thumb making her fall over the edge yet again, her toes curling as she came. In one smooth move he flipped her onto her back and threw her legs over his shoulders, opening her completely to him. He slammed his cock into her over and over, at this point she was only screaming and moaning mindlessly as he fucked her brainless. His hands were tight on her thighs as he pulled her onto him again and again as she writhed beneath him.

"you gunna cum again baby, cum on this fat cock," he demanded pounding into her soaking pussy.

"Yes I'm going to cum!" she screamed as her back arched off the ground and her body tightened as her pussy milked his cock. Paul held her to him as he emptied his seed into her. She got up on shaky legs and began to redress.

"Thanks dog, we should do this again sometime," she grinned before running of into the trees.

Paul lay on the ground and grinned, "damn."


End file.
